Julie the Japan fairy story
I think our friend LexsJB will love this story, but she is in UK so we need to write lots of stories so we can get badges. Edit for any mistakes in this story but remember what we said: don't be too harsh. -Thea Taylor Chapter 1: Wrong language of Japan "I can't believe we have more fairy adventures!" said Rachel Walker to her best friend, Kirsty Tate. 'And help Julie. too!' added Kirsty. "Thanks goodness we've helped Gerry the Great Britain Fairy, Felicity the France Fairy and Krystal the Korea Fairy; we've already found three flags!" 'And four more flags left to find: Julie's, Alena's, Cory's and Adriana's!' Kirsty added. Jack Frost has stolen the magic flags while the world tour fairies have been away, Rachel and Kirsty has already found three of the flags. now there were four flags left. 'Come on.' said Lexy, "girls- it's time to catch the taxi!" Chapter 2: Julie Bows at the girls The Japanese driver drived everyone to Japan hotel. when The Angels. The parents and the girls are here. everyone in Japan was speaking the wrong languge. Kirsty and Rachel looked at each other, is it something to do with Julie's Japanese flag? Then someone fluttered out of a Japan plant. it was Julie the Japan Fairy! Chapter 3: Jack Frost's old tricks to Rachel "Hello," said the Fairy in a sweet voice. 'do you remember me? I'm Julie the Japan Fairy.' "I'm Rachel and this is Kirsty." replied Rachel. 'what can we do for you?' "I need your help," said Julie. 'Jack Frost has stolen my flag. and he don't want to get it back. can you help me defeat him so people in Japan can speak Japanese again?' 'Of course.' said Kirsty. "all right." said Julie, 'let's go!' she said. she cast a spell and the girls disappeared in a white and red sparkle. in Japan. the girls noticed Jack Frost, who was flying the plane himself. and landed on the ground. then Jack Frost give Rachel a blue apple. Rachel took a bite out of it. and she ended up falling into a deep sleep. Then Jack Frost grabbed her and ran away. taking Rachel with him. Kirsty and Julie looked at Jack Frost. they looked worried. They have to save their friend! Chapter 4: Rachel in danger 'No!' shouted Kirsty as the Ice Lord ran away. but the Ice Lord didn't hear Kirsty's sound. "we've to save Rachel!" said Julie. 'first we have to get my flag back!' without futher ado. Kirsty and Julie ran to Jack Frost's Ice Castle. they saw a door. Julie tried to push it open. but the door was stuck down. "We have to say a secret word to open the door." said Julie. 'Japan is the best!' she and Kirsty chanted. then the door opened fast. but it slamed on Julie and Kirsty's face! they entered into the Ice Castle. and they saw that Rachel was captured in a cage of ice. and she was frozen in a thick ice. it was Jack Frost's old trick to capture Rachel! and Julie's flag was on the left of the ice cage, Julie touched her flag, it sink back to fairy size. and Kirsty unlocked the cage. Rachel was frozen. 'Where is the wind?' said Kirsty, "Let's go and look for it!" said Julie. 'Abigail knows where it is.' Chapter 5: Melt the ice! 'Hi!' saaid Abigail. "what can I do for you?" "Rachel was frozen and we need some wind to melt the ice around her." said Julie. "let me send you to breeze island! there's a ferry and you can have... ADVENTURE!" said Abigail. she cast a spell and the fairies disappeared in a green sparkle. When the fairies were in Breeze island... 'So cold!' said Julie. 'look!' said Kirsty. "the ice's melting! the ice started to melt... and melt, Rachel was free! "Thank you for saving me." said Rachel. "and thank you for getting my flag back." said Julie. 'which country are you going next?' "Australia," said Kirsty. 'then you'll be helping my sister- Alena the Australia fairy,' said Julie. 'Rachel!' said Kirsty. "looks like we are helping Alena the Australia fairy tomorrow!" Julie cast a spell and the girls disappeared in a red hole. Chapter 6: Correct Japan language The girls were back to human size, and they were back to the Japan hotel. 'girls.' said Lexy. "everyone is speaking Japanese again!" the girls know why. because of Julie's magic! The End and that's the end of the story. please comment down (if you like it or not) and if you like this. you'll like: Alena the Australia Fairy